


Call and Response

by deanlockiradall



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Experimental, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Six Word Story, but wasn't meant to be, could be a summary, super short, the song that inspired this gives me so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlockiradall/pseuds/deanlockiradall
Summary: A seemingly fruitless quest comes to an end. Interpret as you will.





	Call and Response

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [INQUIRY (问灵) | Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation (MDZS)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437380) by wangxian. 



The zither searches--the flute returns.

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm not really a fan of Hemingway, every so often I become inspired to try writing a six-word story. (For the record, this is usually pretty challenging, as I'm a rather long-winded writer most of the time.) This was the result. Also, if anyone is unfamiliar with six-word stories, Google "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."
> 
> I may go back and change this later, or take it down completely if I'm not happy with it. Rereading it, I realize it sounds very similar to--almost a summary of--both the song that inspired this fic, and of the MDZS canon itself. It's not intended to be that way, but because of the brevity, similarity is hard to avoid. However, if it becomes too contested, I may take it down.
> 
> Feel free to let me know your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
